


Challenge

by antonomasia09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fights, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: An alternate version of Jango Fett's challenge to Ben Naasade for Obi-Wan's apprenticeship.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 329





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461159) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



> I had been wanting this scene for awhile, and was thrilled to get the official version! Blue_Sunshine was nice enough to let me post my take on it anyway. :)
> 
> Thanks to alyyks for beta reading and encouraging me!

For once, the mission had actually gone as planned - the saboteur at the Yaga Minor shipyards was easily discovered and taken into custody, and nobody particularly skilled made an attempt to kill Obi-Wan or his master. They even managed to get to the space port where their shuttle to Coruscant was located with more than an hour to spare. Waiting to board, Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably on a bench designed with insectoids in mind, and tried to focus on the Galactic Navigation lecture on his datapad. Beside him, Master Ben had started writing up his mission report.

The lecturer was droning on about the Corellian Hyperlane when Obi-Wan felt a twinge of something in the Force. Both he and his master looked up to see a figure in Mandalorian armor approaching, his body language screaming aggression, although Obi-Wan could sense nothing from him in the Force besides confidence and purpose. Master Ben tensed for a brief moment, and then, bizarrely, Obi-Wan could feel him relax.

“ _Ni ven akaaniye_ ,” the Mandalorian growled. His voice sounded somewhat familiar, but Obi-Wan couldn't quite place it. Master Ben, on the other hand, appeared to know exactly who this man was.

“Really, here?” Master Ben said, amused.

“Where else?” the man said, switching to Basic. “I’m not going back to Coruscant with you.”

“Fair enough,” Master Ben said, and stood up to remove his cloak.

Obi-Wan was still projecting his confusion at what was going on. Master Ben grinned, a little wild. “Obi-Wan, this is Jango Fett,” he said. “He saved you on that slaver ship awhile back, and now he’s challenged me for your apprenticeship.” He turned to Fett. “How did you even hear about that?” he asked.

Fett shrugged. “Apparently, _jetii_ say all sorts of interesting things when they’re drunk,” he said.

“Hang on,” Obi-Wan said, feeling things spiraling out of control. “Isn’t the challenge supposed to be Jedi only?”

“There’s nothing in the rules that says it must be,” Master Ben said. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and handed it to Obi-Wan, who eyed the impressive range of weaponry he could see on Fett.

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep this?” Obi-Wan said quietly. Master Ben had promised him that he wouldn’t lose a fight to anyone he didn’t trust Obi-Wan with for a month, but even with the Force on his side, it was difficult to see how Master Ben planned to win against this man while unarmed.

“It wouldn’t do me any good,” his Master told him. “His armor is lined with cortoisis; I wouldn’t be able to land a strike on him.”

Obi-Wan peered at the Mandalorian but he couldn’t see the tell-tale blue shimmer. “How do you know?” he said.

“Because I gave it to him.”

Obi-Wan was more confused than ever, but Master Ben was perfectly calm.

Jango Fett removed most of his weapons, keeping only a blaster, and piling the rest of them next to Obi-Wan. He tossed a blaster and a vibroblade to Master Ben, who immediately handed the blaster back to Obi-Wan but kept the blade. “Don’t want to be accused of cheating,” Fett said.

“You killed six Jedi with your bare hands,” Master Ben said dryly. “Nobody would accuse you of cheating.”

That was… not at all comforting to know.

“It was under different circumstances,” Master Ben reassured Obi-Wan. “He’s not going to hurt me.” He considered a moment, then added, “Actually, this is going to hurt quite a bit. But he won’t kill me. I annoy him, but he doesn’t hate me the way he hates the rest of the Jedi Order.”

“You really are annoying,” Fett agreed, as Obi-Wan mentally threw his hands up in exasperation. “Are you ready?”

Master Ben slid into a soresu stance, although how he planned to use the vibroblade to deflect blaster bolts was beyond Obi-Wan. “Ready,” he said, and Fett immediately opened fire.

Master Ben dove to the side to avoid the blasts, and around them, crowds of people started bolting for the exits. Obi-Wan sighed and resigned himself to trying to come up with an excuse both for the Council and for the security droids that would show up any moment.

Fett leapt at Master Ben, giving himself an extra boost from his jetpack, and Master Ben met him with a flying kick to the chest that knocked Fett to the ground and allowed Master Ben to flip and land neatly in a crouch. Fett fired at him again, forcing Master Ben to dodge instead of pressing his advantage, and giving Fett time to get back to his feet.

They circled one another, far enough away that Master Ben couldn’t just charge in and knock the blaster out of Fett’s hands, but inching slowly closer. Before Master Ben could get in range, though, Fett took off straight up into the air, hovering out of reach above Master Ben’s head and shooting downwards. This time, Master Ben couldn’t avoid all of the bolts, and he grunted as they gouged two burning lines in his right arm, causing him to drop his knife when his hand spasmed.

He reached up with his uninjured arm and used the Force to grab the blaster and send it spinning away, and then had to dive again to avoid the jet of flame that Fett shot out of his gauntlet.

And now, finally the security droids showed up. “Jedi business,” Obi-Wan shouted at them. “If you interfere, we will report you to the Senate.”

Admittedly, it wasn’t the best lie he had ever come up with, but he was distracted by a second burst of flame, which singed the edges of his master’s tunic as he danced backwards.

One more burst, and then the fire sputtered out, having run out of fuel. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief.

Master Ben leapt up to grab Fett by the heel. Their combined weight was too much for Fett’s jetpack, and they tumbled to the ground, Master Ben angling himself so that he wouldn’t get trapped underneath Fett. They grappled, with Master Ben getting in a few good kicks to Fett’s helmet and breastplate, although Obi-Wan didn’t think they did much damage.

A headbutt that Master Ben couldn’t quite avoid left him lying dazed on the floor momentarily, and that was all the time Fett needed to make a lunge for the vibroblade discarded nearby. Master Ben’s fingers twitched as he tried to use the Force to call it to himself instead, but Fett was faster, and got his hands wrapped around the handle before it could go far.

Master Ben didn’t have time to struggle upright before Fett was on him again, knees driving the air out of Master Ben’s lungs, and blade pressed ever so slightly against Master Ben’s carotid artery.

“ _Pelirye_ ,” Fett ordered.

Master Ben let his body go limp. “I yield,” he gasped.

Obi-Wan just stood there staring, stunned, as Jango Fett reached out a hand to help his master up.

“Let’s go,” Fett said to Obi-Wan, turning to strap his weapons back on.

“Hang on,” Obi-Wan said. “Don’t I get to go back to the Temple first to get my things? Or at least let the Council know what just happened?”

“I will provide you with clothing and hygiene products,” Fett told him. “You will need nothing else.”

“Master,” begged Obi-Wan, hoping that Master Ben would put a stop to this nonsense.

“It’s all right, padawan,” Master Ben said, still hunched over and gasping for breath. “I will let the Council know where you are.”

“But,” Obi-Wan protested, cutting off when Master Ben reached out to tug on his padawan braid and then pull him close for a hug. Obi-Wan squeezed back, although not as tightly as he wanted to, mindful of his master’s injuries.

“I trust him,” Master Ben said softly. “And he will teach you things that I cannot, nor could any Jedi, but are important nonetheless.”

“Are you sure? You did say that he hates the Jedi Order.”

“He will not take his anger out on you; of that I am certain,” Master Ben said. 

“Okay,” Obi-Wan said, relaxing at the steady reassurance flowing through their bond. He pulled away slowly and went to grab his travel pack.

“One month,” Master Ben reminded Fett. “And if you don’t give him back, I’m coming to get him. You won’t win twice.”

“Of course,” Fett said, amused. He put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, guiding him past the still-shrieking security droids and towards his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations  
>  _Ni ven akaaniye_ \- I challenge you (lit. I will fight you)  
>  _Jetii_ \- Jedi  
>  _Pelirye_ \- Yield!
> 
> There was no official way to declare challenge or to yield in the [Mando'a dictionary](http://mandoa.org/) I found, but I pieced together words and phrases based on the dictionary and also [this grammar guide](https://web.archive.org/web/20120618020250/http://www.karentraviss.com/page20/page26/page25/index.html).


End file.
